No time left for old friends and foes
by xoiid
Summary: Old friends loose touch and begin to wonder why they drifted apart. Battling personal demons and foe from across the sea. Two old friends find themselves falling for each other when their worlds are crashing.
1. Past

**I do not own SMAC/X or its characters. **

**No time left for old friends and foes**

2 am. It's almost dawn. Another day without sleep, sometimes it was easier to give up. The bags under his eyes were getting darker.

"If I can't sleep, I'll work" This was Zakharov life motto.

"If you slept more, you'd make less mistakes."

"I don't make mistakes,"  
"Not ones you're willing to admit."

Deirdre and Zakharov regularly played their 'games'. Or at least used too. It had be a significant amount of time between now and the last 'game'. He began to miss the talks, hell even the company. He unlocked his comm link, sifting through the previous calls and data.

"If I do make mistakes, lack of sleep is not the main problem."

"But you admit that it is a contributing factor?"

Zakharov moved his rook.

"Check."

"AH! See you do admit it, I was right." She purposely twisted his words.

"That's not what I meant…"

Deirdre did a somewhat (and on purpose) poor impression of him.  
"This is why I can't take you seriously," he scowled

She moved her queen to his rook, "If I was serious all the time, you'd be bored in a week."

He looked to the last message he received from her.  
**_PRIVATE MESSAGE/ SCRAMBLED SOURCE_**

**_TO: P. ZAKH_**

**_CC: D. SKYE_**

**_/PRIVATE/_**

**_CHESS AT YOURS OR MINE?_**

Zakharov sighed, smiling, she knew what buttons to press to break him out of his 'brooding'

"Brooding old git." She taunted as he tried to make his next move.

"If you going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one."

"Sure, sure…"

He stared at her last message for some time. Wondering what she was doing with herself, away from the politics.

'Why am I thinking about this, of all things.'

Lucas charged in. He was young, brash and painful, but incredibly talented.

"What is it?" Zakharov demanded

"We have it!"

v v v

Deirdre was slumped in her chair. Her grace, elegance and nonchalant attitude went out the window. Right now she needed to just relax. Her oval face was framed by her loose flowing curls, she wore her light robes, leaving not much to the imagination. On Chiron the days and nights were hot,

"_But not as hot as the night the Academician came to town."_

Her private quarters look on to the city and beyond. She had a huge view from her room, it was just one giant window framed buy the first harvest of pine on Planet

Her head was heavy, her body ached. She felt her age.  
She had spent her time preventing attack, lab work and keeping her council from running her, and her city. What she wouldn't give for one peaceful week, instead of having to supply food and minerals to her begging 'allies'.

Well not all of them. Yang (Stylizing himself as Chairman) would never ask for anything, and besides the few times before council meetings, he was a man of no words, but all action. To cross him meant war, as some of the others had found out.

'At least they aren't pushing for a council meeting, yet…'

She managed to pull herself out of her chair to the balcony where the hot breeze wafted through.

"Should have built closer to the ocean"

"It just over there!" Deirdre angrily pointed out. "Its fine once you get used to it"

Deirdre missed personal conversations and company. She missed the chess games, but busy scheduling meant there was no time for relaxation. Though what time she had to herself, she enjoyed to its fullest. The city was so peaceful before the dawn of the two suns.

Her personal assistant walked into her quarters. "M'Lady"

"Yes Kathleen?"  
"What are you doing up this time of day?" Kathleen was young, born well after planet fall, not knowing of earth and its struggles, and only reading the datalinks. She was this year's newest 'model'

"I have work to finish." Kathleen placed a bottle of water on the side table.

"M'lady, will you sleep at least?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." She muttered


	2. Hot August Nights

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters**

**Hot August Nights**

Zakharov found his way back to his tiny, messy living quarters. Work never left him as PDA's and papers piled on to his desk. However, for the first time in a LONG time. The outgoing was bigger than the incoming.

There was military instability on the Eastern Continents. Yang, Miriam and Santiago (Now styling themselves and Sister of the Believers and Colonel of the Spartans) and with Morgan funding both Miriam and Santiago and being protected by his 'guard' Pravin Lal, Yang just taking out the both of them with no troubles and he was being urged to take sides (However neither Miriam or Santiago know about Morgan funding both parties).

He would rather not, and has been ignoring incoming messages from all parties on the waring front, there was no way he would be apart it.

There where pleads and demands for technology and troops, money and bribery. He only ignored it all, knowing he held the better cards for the time being. He picked up his comm link, it was still open on Deirdre's last message.

A certain kind of feeling creep over him

'Sadness? Loneliness?'

Was this all because of the sleep deprivation?

Emotions tended to become more abundant when sleep was taking out of the equation.

"How many bottles have we done?"  
"Not enough…"

The problem with being as old as they were, they hadn't aged. They just became numb. The original Longevity Vaccine given to the original settlers had some strange side effects. Only the most extremes of pain and pleasure could be felt, and it had been found that the original Longevity Vaccine reacted badly with new vaccine (causing death of high ranking personnel and friends of Lady Deirdre's) So the Leaders and the original crew (who were left) suffered quietly. Deirdre poured another vodka, gesturing to Zakharov if another one was required.  
Zakharov had arrived that day to the celebration of the Gaian people and peace on Planet with the University. Zakharov had been invited by the Gaian people and not by Deirdre herself.

"This is for the Leaders by the people."

When Zakharov arrived, Deirdre was more then welcoming to her friend .

They had spent hours talking science, politics. Anything and everything under the two suns. No constant reminder of ethics or threats. Just pleasant company.

Deirdre and Zakharov found themselves inspirable the whole night. It was one hot August night.

They managed to make it to the guest quarters, intact and unscathed.

"You do realise I'm quiet alright to take myself to the quest quarters."  
"Yes, but you are my guest! Besides," She unlocked the door, "It was on my anways." She smiled.

"But your private residence are nowhere near here." He frowned.

She let out a devious smile and cocked her eyebrow.

_'Is she flirting with me?'_

_'Am I flirting with him?'_

"Still, it's all about manners."

"Then in that case, would you like to come in for a drink?"

They drowned the night in bottles. The buzz took a long time, but they still talked science and Earth. Something neither of them talked about often to anyone. Though it was too late for regrets, Earth was presumed dead.  
Deirdre sipped her drink, watching the city slowly wonder off to sleep.

"It's hot."

"Damn straight."

It was strange to see such formal 'creatures' be so relax and human. Deirdre leaned on the balcony railing.

"What will happen to us?"  
"Death, decomposing…"

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead." Deirdre glared at Zakharov playfully . Her eyes were so deep, her had not a blemish or a wrinkle. They were so close, as friends, but there was thick chemistry between them. It just sat there, holding them together.

They two leaders had always traded information and resources freely between them. Always arrived at the council meetings together and never missed an opportunity to play games from time to time. Though things had not always been that simple, nothing is simple.

Deirdre smiled and let out a giggle.

"What?" Zakharov asked.  
"Nothing, nothing… I should," She walked to the door, "get going. It's been a pleasure Dr. Zakharov."

"Likewise Miss Skye."


	3. Chat

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters. This is shorter then the last two. Just needed to be in its own chapter.**

* * *

**Chat**

A tiny beep came from Deirdre's beside table. An early morning call on her day off?  
"Typical." She muttered  
She opened her comm

**_PRIVATE MESSAGE/ SCRAMBLED SOURCE_**

**_TO: _**

**_CC: P. ZAKH_**

**_/PRIVATE/_**

**_UP FOR A GAME TONIGHT?_**

Deirdre stared at the message, 'What?'

She had mixed feelings about this. She was angry, yet relieved that the 'genius' (as some called him, she teased him about it) decided to get _a life_.

Kathleen knocked on the bedroom door, already letting herself into her private residence. A hot breakfast in her hands.

"I thought I instructed not to be disturbed?"

"You were already awake" Kathleen answered politely. Deirdre still gawked at the comm message "Why the confusion M'lady?"

Kathleen was a highly developed empath, Unlike the res t of the aid that were employed before her, Kathleen was chosen my the Gaian Council as their way to keep an eye on her, thanks to previous 'events'. This made Deirdre resent Kathleen more then she should.

"I received a message from an old friend."  
"M'lady, aren't all your 'friends' from the first colony dead?"

"Not this one."

Kathleen continued to babble about Deirdre behaviour towards certain subject and the council, also talking about duties to 'get on with' on her day off. Deirdre however stop listening and went back to the comm.

**_PRIVATE MESSAGE/ SCRAMBLED SOURCE_**

**_TO: P. ZAKH_**

**_CC: D. SKYE_**

**_/PRIVATE/_**

**_MY PLACE OR YOURS?_**

**_/CHAT OPENED/_**

**_/CHANNEL SECURED/_**

**_P: YOURS?_**

**_D: YOU GOING TO SHOW UP?_**

**_P: YES_**

**_D: PROMISE?_**

**_P: BOTTLE OF BRANDY FROM EARTH SAYS 'I PROMISE'_**

She close the comm and looked to Kathleen.  
"Kathleen, the council can wait, I have a guest on their way for urgent business. I want the tightest of security and secrecy on this." Kathleen was stunned. As an empathy she could feel emotions, she was taught to be in tuned with Deirdre's. Deirdre knew this.  
All guest from out of base where to go past the council.

"You have your orders."

Kathleen bowed and rushed off to make the necessary preparations.  
Deirdre flipped through her contacts to make a call.

"Lucy? Deirdre here. I need a favour off you."

v v v

"Lucas, make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Yes Academician."

"Aircraft has arrive, sir." He was promptly informed over the speaker.

Lucas followed the Academician. "I await your safe return, Academician"

"Anything goes wrong on the project, contact me."

Lucas was bright eyed towards the Doctor.

"Also, feed my fish while I'm gone."

"But Academician, you do not have any—"

"That was a joke Lucas."


	4. Typical

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters. This is shorter then the last two. Just needed to be in its own chapter.**

**these can be found on my tumblr, I will link them as some may contain pictures in the future.**

* * *

**Typical**

Lucy had taken the jet to the University capital. Nothing was muttered, no questions were ask. Lucy just did her job and did it well. She was a retired marine and worked on Deirdre's personal guard.

Deirdre waited patiently for her friends arrival.

It had been a hot week, a heatwave with no end in sight. It reminded her of the last time it was that hot.

"You think it would be cooler this early in the morning," Lindly, her dearest friend, had joined the Gaia celebrations from the previous night. Lindly was the first of the brood trainers, and one of the best. At the time she resided at song of the Planet, usually on routine mission and patrols of the area.

"Ma'am you really should have built closer to the ocean."  
"Not you too? Have you been speaking to the Academician again?"

"Not as must as you were last night." She quipped in a subjective tone.

"Oh really?"

Lindly chortled, the kind that came deep from your bottom of your gut, that just seemed to explode. Deirdre wasn't sure if Lindly was being mocking or not. She scowled, pursing her lips tight at her friend's remarks.

"Did you even notice? Oh cause not! You were infatuated with the poor man."  
"Excuse you!"  
"Hey, I'm just calling it how I saw it last night, and everyone else." She mumbled

"What!?"

Lindly laughed, she enjoyed teasing her usually private friend. "You haven't heard have you?"

_'I have slept either but, y'know…'  
_"Clearly not."  
"This week may have been hot, but not as hot as the night the Academician came to town." Lindly found the whole situation so amusing, Deirdre on the other hand, went bright red.

"Finally feel the heat there Lady Deirdre?"

"Ma'am the jest have arrived." The interruption could not have come at a better time for poor Deirdre. She didn't need the barrage of questions.

"You better go pick up lover boy then." Lindly smirked. She's been Deirdre friend for years and one of only a few people to speak to her in this way.

"One day I'll slap that smirk clean off your funny looking face."  
"Bring it on."

As she walked to get Zakharov, an old and rude hand gesture was given to Lindly

Deidre made her way to the quest quarters only to find it empty, clean and empty. A note was left next to an empty bottle on the bench. _'Next time'_ had been scribbled on by Zakharov.

_'Had I embarrassed him last night?"'_

That was the last time she saw him, or even heard from him. It left her lost and then bitter. She was slowly ignored after that, the chess games were delayed. Always another 'later, another 'tomorrow'. _Waste no time on the busy_

She waited in her office. The thoughts made her bitter still, how do old friends become so distant? With no friends to confided to, her concerns were left unnoticed turning bitter and heavy in her stomach

Her comm beeped, informing her of the Jets arrival. She took the rover to the aerospace complex. She arrived quietly. She took a deep breath in, straightened her dress and made her way in. However she had unwelcomed visitors greet her.

"You have no right to-"

"I have no time for your arguments councillor." She walked fast and strong, her stride was long and powerful, leaving the councillor breathless while he tried to Cath her while she made her way through the foyer.

"You are supposed to ask for permission from the council before-"

"I run my own faction?" She halted and turned back to him, towering over the smaller man. "I built this city with my own hands. I planted these forests with our workers, I have lived longer and seen more then you every have. Then you come in and demand a place and then run what I have built, what I have poor my heart and soul into?"

She was looking down at him and standing too close for comfort. "You are too comfortable in your high chairs. You don't understand me or the people."

She turned this onto him, and he was stunned.

Deirdre arrived to see Zakharov exit the jet.

Zakharov noticed her jaw clenched her knuckles white. "Council troubles?"

"When is it not?"

"When someone calls you a little miss rather then Doctor."

"You still remember that?"

"I had a black eye for a week!"

"Oh yeah, I just finished a Spartan training exercise with the brood trainers and Corzan's representatives."

"After that, I recall we managed to find each other decently tolerable after that incident at the council meeting." Zakharov mused.

"Among other things," Deidre muttered.


	5. Friends

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters. This is shorter then the last two. Just needed to be in its own chapter.  
you will see why I tagged it M**

* * *

**Friends**

There was silence between the two as they were taken to the guest quarters. Deirdre was ready to ask him a barrage of questions, however she deemed too much to drown the man.

Zakharov noticed the smaller changes in the city, it was good to see that things hadn't changed. And for the better.

The care came to a halt as it arrived at the quest residence.

"I guess this is my stop," he assumed as his door was open.

"Yes, but someone has to let you in." She smiled

The elevator ride was quick, though long enough for him to enjoy standing next to her again. Strange, but welcoming. She seemed to glow like the two suns before dawn.  
"You seem different." She pointed out.

"I do? How? We don't age, haven't in centuries."

"I guess… its just been a while."  
"You imagined someone taller?"

"With darker hair."  
"Ahh you've noticed the grey then?"  
"You don't hide them well."

The elevator doors slid open to the residence. An old, warn out chess set sat in the middle of the two chairs, luxurious red covering, the arms and legs wooden and engraved with dead languages of the old world. It dated the first years of planet falls. .

"Would you like to take a seat, Doctor?"

"Only if you wish to join me, Doctor."

"Thank you Doctor!"

"You're welcome Doctor!"

Zakharov pulled out the bottle he promised. "Told you I'd bring it." He placed the bottle with two dusty crystal glasses, "I should really-"

"I've got this," Deirdre said as she cleaned the glasses with her sleeves.

As she finished cleaning the glasses, Zakharov poured.

Deirdre proposed a toast, "To friendships!"  
"May they be as strong and as close as ever."

They both downed the glass quickly. The Vodka was harsh, burning Deirdre's throat like acid. She cringed and shuddered uncontrollably as the alcohol hit her.

"Good stuff there, Prokhor." She gasped though she was drowned.  
Zakharov had a delayed but simular reaction to Deirdre. "Yeah, top notch right there." He said horse. "How old is this?"

Deirdre lifted the bottle, squinting to read the very fine print. "2039."

Zakharov choked "Shit!"

"That's a fucking understatement."

It was potent enough to loosen the body and the mind, something neither of them had felt in decades or more.

"Prokhor, why did you never return my calls?"

The truth wasn't an easy subject for a fiercely private Zakharov. However even he wasn't sure exactly why he stopped returning her calls. He lusted after a woman, a political leader, an equal, and a friend. He couldn't have that impact on him. The other leaders talked and whispered for a long time. But he had always wondered, would it have been easy to 'shack up' with her? Back then, the celebrations were large and long, would have anyone battered an eyelid if he and Deirdre had spent the night together? Who they have cared tonight?

"Honestly?" He asked, moving his piece on the bored.

"Yes honestly. I get denied common honesty buy my own council, I don't need it from you, I expect better."  
"Are you my mother."  
"I most certainly am not."  
"I am very glad you're not."

She snorted and then giggled, picking her piece while sipping from her glass. "Ugh, how dare you make me drink this poison."

"To be frank, this stuff is likely to be ethanol by now." Thanks to the regeneration properties of the cyrogentics and the original Longevity Vaccine, it would be automatically healing any ill effects of the vodka, however, if it was ethanol, the original vaccine was going to have its work cut out for it.

"Great, you're trying to kill me…"

"You started it."

"Aggravated assault is not attempted murder."

"Some would beg to differ." Zakharov shrugged.


	6. Experiments

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters.  
This is the one of them thats rated M. Just skip it, its mindless sex. You dont have to read it to understand what going on next.**

* * *

**Experiments**

The two were rusty at chess; they were making silly mistakes and taking their time. But the company made up for the terrible game play. A few hours past and nothing but laughter and delight came from the residence. Deirdre cheered as she won the game.  
"And the Chiron chess master regains her title!"  
Zakharov chuckled at her antics. "It's good to be back here with you."

"Like wise Prokhor."

Deirdre leaned back into her chair, "After one long and poorly played game of chess, how do two very attractive-"  
"And old." Zakharov interjected.

"And old leaders do with the rest of their night?"  
Zakharov shrugged. "We could always play another round?" He suggested.  
"If we keep that up, I may fall asleep."

"Well what do you suggest two adults do with their night?"

"I have one suggestion."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, and its scientificly based."

"Oh…?" Zakharov frowned.

She leaned across the chest bored, moving the drinks to the side. "Now there is only one way to go about this…"

"Yes…"

"And I'm going to need your full support in this…"  
"Always."

"Good." Deirdre pulled him into a kiss by the scruff of his shirt. Tongue deep. Passionate. It was short, but to them, it seemed like a lifetime of passion placed in one kiss.

"I… umm…" Zakharov was lost for words.

Deirdre smirked. "For science." She reassured.

Zakharov was still for a moment, thinking. Why? Who? Why did-? Why? He just kept asking himself why. Deirdre saw the clogs turning. There was no time for over thinking, from either of them. They both needed this. _Take action_.

Zakharov cradled her face in his hand. "You sure you want to start this?"  
"Aint no time like the present."

Deirdre grabbed him, pinning him to the table. She played rough for someone of her demure. She took charge, and there wasn't a damn thing wrong with that. She began to unbutton his shirt. His hands wondered, like explorers to a new world, so much to find and study. It was the most pleasure the two had experienced in centuries, and it was only beginning. However something was stifling Zakharov's mood. He pushed himself up right, to return the 'favour' from before.  
"Don't like being 'dominated' by a woman."

"No, chess piece in my back."

"Ahh." She nodded in agreement, "Can we continue?"

"Yes of cause."

Zakharov hands cupped her breasts, slipping inside her dress, Deirdre's hand where firmly placed on his cock, playing with it.

"Good to see that's not your gun and you just so happy to see me."

"Oh ha ha…" He replied dryly.

It was beginning to get rather hot. Sweat was dripping from his brow, Deirdre was sweating. He chest glistened in the dim light, taking every last bit of light into itself. It was unanimously agrred (silently) to ditch the clothing. Zakharov was only a leg out of his pants when Deirdre stood before him in all her glory, her white, porcelain colour skin contrasted against her dark hair like never before. He'd never seen such a site before.

"You fine there?" She asked, Zakharov realised his jaw was agape and his eye transfixed on her.  
"Fine." He managed to spit out after a moment, "Very fine."

He pushed him onto the couch, still not as ready as Deirdre.

Her fingers walked up his chest, his hand firmly grasping her waist, her tiny waist. She began to nibble lightly at his neck, then giving him a love bite. It made his squirm.

"Ahha!" He moaned. He manged to get her off his neck so he could nibble on her breasts, they both sat up, he held her tight as she clawed at his back like a cat. Her moans seemed like purrs to him. He grabbed her legs to sit around him, lifting her to the bed.

It was an old dance that neither of them had danced in a while, but it was something they seemed to get right very quickly. Like moths to a flame, instantly attracted, instantly in tune with other. Like old lovers. The soft feel of her skin against his stirred his senses. He threw her onto the bed, she giggled as she landed. He moved himself on top of her. Not touching her, teasing. He shifted his fingers down to her, his fingers gently made their way down to her clitoris; gently stimulating as best he could (which was more than could be asked for). Deirdre back arched, her hands muffled the moans as his fingers penetrated her .

'It really is like riding a bike'

"Do you mind?" He asked, he was painting, rock hard and ready to go.

"Not at all."

He 'breached' her, so tight, sensational.

His breath quickened. The moans where muffled but heavy. The walls were thin that night,


	7. Morning

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters.**

* * *

**Morning**

The suns were up. Morning arrived. The night before was amazing for both of them. Deirdre awoke, unaware of where she was. There was a shuffle next to her.  
"Morning," Zakharov yawned.

"So the rumour goes." She quipped.

Zakharov sat up on the side of the bed, trying his best to wake up. "Enjoy yourself?"

There was no reply from Deirdre; he turned to see thumbs up from the mountain of sheets.

"We should do it more often."

_This doesn't mean anything_. They both knew this, they reminded themselves. They were too old to be exclusive, too old for anything serious.

A beeping noise came from somewhere in the room. Zakharov searched his clothing from him comm. He was sure it was his. Sure enough it was his, and a message was left on it.

"Well, well, well,"

"There's a hole in the ground."

"Close," Zakharov through her the comm. "They've called a meeting."

"A 'meeting' meeting, or just a meeting?" Sure enough, the generic message gave a date, time and venue for the council meeting. "Ugh, I could have better things to do." She hinted.

Zakharov laughed. "It's been a long time since a council meeting." Close to 80+ years. "Maybe Lal has stopped being played by Morgan and wants his revenge."  
"Who knows Prokhor, we can only theorise."

He crabbed his scatted clothes, "I better head, I'm expected."  
"Afraid no one's fed your fish?" She asked.  
"Knowing my luck…"

"Another game soon?" She stretched, a body like a goddess, a face that could sail a ship and was known to be very witty.

He fixed his shirt. "If you're up to it."

"You name the time and place."

She threw back his comm, him catching it with one hand. Then searched for something to wear.

It was quiet in the rover, the two caught up with work before departing.  
They made their way to the jet, in sync, in perfect stride

"I guess this is goodbye."  
"I'll try and talk before the council meeting."

"Here's me holding my breath."

Zak headed onto the jet. "Ready for departure." Said the automatize systems. The silent engines burst to life.

Lucy approached from behind, "You didn't drive back last night."  
"Kathleen?"  
"No, you're wearing the same dress from last night."

"Ahh…" The jet vanished.  
"Also, Kathleen hasn't check up on you yet. What exactly did you do last night?"

"Extra curriculum activities."

Lucy got the gist, not what she was expecting but it made sense. "Ma'am, your where abouts last night is not why I am here."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Segnir sent me."  
"Oh this can't be good.


	8. Interrogation

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters.  
Authors note: Earth itself is refereed to by different names by the different generations of Planet. "Motherwolrd" Is what the 1st- & 3rd generations called Earth as they (usually) had living relatives from Earth. 4th -6th generations called it the "Old World"**

* * *

**Interrogation **

Segnir, Demon boil trainer, best of the best. Chief of Military. He was in the interrogation rooms. She never wanted them, she had no business with them. But early planetfall and its events dictated otherwise.

3 unidentified infiltrators had been caught. This wasn't the first time, but this time they hadn't been able to break them to find out their origins. Usually it was The Morganites, sometimes even Yang. This time, these 3 weren't budging. The 'humane' means of interrogations weren't even close to getting out the information, so it was now time to 'any means necessary'. _Time to make an example_.

"Are you Yang's or Morgan's?" She asked.  
The room was small, so she oversaw the personally. There was a lot at stake if they got through. The pact with the University had beneficially advanced the two factions. The techs the network nodes held were the most advanced on the planet. Some factions were not even close. If anyone found out, the war would be brought to the walls of Gaia's Landing.

They said nothing. "I will ask you again. Who are you working for?"

One spoke, to the planet born personnel it would have sound like gibberish, however Deirdre recognized the language, it was from a dead dialect from mother world. She had no idea what it was saying, but she did at least recognize it.

She signalled to Segnir. Two demon boils entered from the slits around the door. Deirdre left the room to sit in the other room, watching from monitors. The boils took hold of two, burring themselves into their minds. The demon boils played with the human minds. Humans where strong against the mindworms when they had their shields, without, they were pigs to slaughter.

One died after 3 minutes of screaming and pain. The other one died after 5, bleed out from his eyes and ears. The one not to be touched screamed in horror in watching, disgusted and throwing up all over themselves. They cracked. The demon boils pulled back. After a few minutes Segnir came back to report to Deirdre.

"What did you learn?"

"Papers and orders where given. It's likely to be an isolated incident." Segnir informed

"Don't assume anything."

"There is no personal memories or anything to give away their identities," Added one of the Demon Boils handlers.

Deirdre massaged her temple. "See what you can pull from the other one, if nothing we don't already know, deal with them.

"The mindworms can, remarkably, detect though processes, memories and anomalies in the human conscious."

"In other words, it can detect fake memories."

"Fake?"

Deirdre and Lindly both listened to Dr. Scott's and Eric Nobleman's explanation of the 'isle of the deep' opening up more understanding of the mindworms

"Yes they detect implanted memories used in brain in the cases of extreme brainwashing or programmed talents."  
"They are like Old World lie detectors." Noblemen added.

"Lie detectors?" Lindly asked.

"Machines that used the heart and other body function to detect lies."

"Is this just a theory or do we have some solid proof on this?" Deirdre asked.

"Theory, M'lady." Dr. Scott informed as Noblemen umm'ed and ahh'ed

"Work on this gentlemen, if this theory is something stable, then we might have something to work on." She ordered.

Lindly was left to help the isle of the deep brood trainers as she was the first of the Gaian mindworms.

Several hours later, Segnir report came in. No new information. Something was wrong.

Kathleen walked into her office.  
"Lady Deirdre, you were out last night, where were you?"  
"Out." Deirdre said coldly, her attention fixed on the report.

"Has Segnir's report arrived in?" Kathleen knew too much for a 'personal aid'.  
"Yes."

"Maybe one of the Leaders will know what they said."  
That information hadn't been released.

"I highly doubt that the Leaders would now what was said." She lied.

"Isn't Chairman Yang extremely fluent in many languages of Earth?" Kathleen asked.

"More than likely."  
"You should ask him."

"I will take that into consideration, thank you." Deirdre had no patients for Kathleen and the Councils meddling

Lucy walked in, "May I have a private word Lady Deirdre?"  
Deirdre nodded and Kathleen headed out the office door.

"I am sick of Kathleen and her damn opinions."

"It was a good one."  
"Yes, but what if it's Yang's men? How do I know I am not getting fed false information? I will not risk it until I have a lead on who it was or wasn't."

"Yes Ma'am."  
"I'm sorry to bark orders at you like that."  
"The 'extra curriculum actives' got the better of you." Lucy pointed out, "However it's fine ma'am."  
"What is on you mind Lucy?"


	9. Quiet Return

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters.**

* * *

**Quiet Return**

Lucas waited patiently for the Academician. Norah, semi-retired, sat next to Lucas. He was like an anxious puppy waiting for their owner to come home.

"Lucas, why are you worried?"  
Lucas let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"Don't worry child, he'll be back." She laughed, but it did little to comfort him.

_Poor little Lucas has got far too attached. _Norah thought.

Lucas comm beeped loudly, the jet had landed and Lucas zoomed off. She had never seen someone run so quickly that wasn't science involved.

Zakharov 's trip had been quiet, his mind kept thinking back.

_Don't overthink this_

"Don't overthink it."

"Overthink what, Academician ?"

Zakharov came back to the real world to see Lucas, standing at the bottom of the stairs with eyes filled with child-like wonder.

"People." He stated

"People?"

"Council meetings Lucas." He patted the young man on the shoulder, lying through his teeth. The Council meetings were never a problem, predictable old people playing stupid old games. Lucas was young enough not to know that he was lying, or maybe Zakharov got better at it?

"Sir, reports while you were away," Lucas handing over a PDA. "Also, out orbital defence system has exploded thanks to solar flares, but it increased energy supplies buy 300%."  
"I am assuming all of them are down then?"

"Yes Academician."

"Has rebuilding begun?"

"Yes Academician."

"Anything else?"

"Hovertank test went smoothly, no problems with the Tachyon bolt or the Fusion reactors."  
"What about the Plasma Shard?"

"We are having some overheating issues, instability with 35%, it has not been recommended for production yet. "  
"Get on it."

Lucas nodded and head off, assuming to the Labs or the Commander centre.

He saw Norah standing next to the rover.

"Academician."  
"Professor," He invited her into the rover. His former Head of Medical Science and Health as well as the former governor of Lab Three, Norah was always welcomed, however she was too clued in sometimes.

"You look good, enjoy your day off?" She commented.  
Zakharov frowned, she knew something. Frowning however gave it away. He removed his expression. "My looks are not important."

"Yes, but you almost cracked a smile when you lied to little Lucas."

"Don't baby him Norah."

"I'm old enough to be his great grandmother, excuse an old woman for being maternal in her old age." Norah cut Zakharov before he could continue. "You saw lady Deirdre again."

Zakharov remained stoic, "I had busin-"  
"You slept with her." Norah accused.

"What?"  
Norah could read Zakharov like a book, she had a PHD, Bachelors and every other title under the sun when it came to psychiatry. She was trained by the finest Professors to come out of Harvard, excelled in all her classes, she had the makings as an empath, but she saw better uses for her skills. No matter her skills in Medical Science, the daughter of the first scientist to discover the secrets of the human brain, she was used as study and intern becoming the prototype for the 'perfect' perfect. No matter how old Zakharov got, he was still easy to read.

Gaian celebrations the previous night made it hard to concentrate on work, what was worse, the heads of state where converging on Baikonur sometime that day.

They were there to demand more funding, food and equipment, one usually asked for more defences, other for new labs after drone riots.  
West wing of the commander centre, overlooking the sea to Mount Planet. On his way to Baikonur Commander centre, a young professor tried to get his attention, weaving in and out of people, calling out to him.

"What is it Professor?" More than aware of who she was.

"Did you enjoy the Gaian celebrations? You seem calmer? Are you always like this after dealing with the Gaian's? More informally the beautiful Lady Skye?" She interrogated.  
Zakharov stopped in his track. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"I just wanted to start a conversation."

"You've been observing me?"

"I'm a professor in psychiatry, it's my thing, it's what I do."  
"You are a minster, act like one." He barked. "Do your job and nothing else, understand me?"  
"Yes Sir."

That didn't happen.

Zakharov let out a deep sigh. "Yes, I had a good time." He moaned. "Thank you for asking."

Norah patted him on the shoulder. "Now see, that wasn't so hard, was it son?" She exited the rover as it pulled up to the Headquarters building of the University Base.  
"Son?" He closed his eye, rubbing his temple. "I was around since before you were born woman."

"


	10. Time Lost

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters. This next chapter is broken up**

* * *

**Time Lost**

The meeting was now only hours away. Zakharov had his head in his working, forgetting the one thing that anyone had really asked him to do.

"Shit!" He muttered loudly, slamming his scanning device on the table.

"Mistake, Sir?"  
"I forgot to make a call." He replied.

He began to think it though, the scenarios. He knew Deidre well enough. Very well in some cases. She liked to be fashionable early to almost everything, at least an hour. If he planned this right, he could meet her before the meeting, before anyone else showed up.

You know someone for over 250 years, you tend to know them.

"Excuse me sir?"

"I have another appointment elsewhere."

"But sir, the council meeting isn't schedule for a few more hours at least."  
His words fell on deaf ears as Zakharov was well and truly out the door. He had grabbed his _PCM_ files that Natasha (University Base's perfect Talent) had prepared, containing the usual 'crap' as one person had politely put it. Commerce, non-sensitive information and technology, (The technology that the other factions where well aware of.) and other information if needed.

"No need for a bag," He muttered, making his way to the jet.

He couldn't, or really didn't have an excuse for Deirdre that didn't include the words 'work', 'duties' or 'forgot'.

He received a message:

**_PRIVATE MESSAGE/ LOCAL SOURCE_**

**_TO: P. ZAKH_**

**_CC: N. SMIT_**

**_/PRIVATE/_**

**_DID YOU FORGET?_**

**_/CHAT OPENED/_**

**_/CHANNEL SECURED/_**

**_N: I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE_**

**_Z: NO REMINDERS?_**

**_N: I TOLD YOU AT LEAST 5 TIMES A WEEK_**

**_Z: …_**

**_N: YOU ARE LUCKY SHE'S A FOGIVING LEADER, _**

**_N: EITHER THAT OR SHE GAVE UP ON YOU YEARS AGO_**

He cursed Norah under his breath for doing everything right and cursed himself for too focused. He switched over to Deirdre's messages. He stopped himself from sending anything. Easier to talk to her in person, too informal otherwise.

'If she hits me this time, it won't hurt as much as the first time.'

v v v

It felt like only minutes had passed. The jet had arrived and he barely recognized the people with him, Apparently these were his aids.

"Academician, you seemed to be deep in thought, are you alright?" Said an aid called Oleg Votis  
"Fine," Zakharov blankly stared at his comm, hand over his mouth. "I just had other things on my mind."

Votis nodded and headed off the jet, Zakharov following suit.  
At the bottom of the stairs, a weed looking man dressed in white, gold and purple waited for him.

"Academician Zakharov!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, this will be grand." Zakharov mumbled in earshot of Votis.  
"Welcome to the UN Headquarters! You are the first of the Planet leaders to arrive. The Commissioner will be eager to meet up with you!"  
Zakharov leaned over to Votis, "Inform me when the next faction leader arrives." He whispered.

"Yes Academician." Votis departed with the other aids as Zakharov followed the one man 'greeting party' Commissioner Lal sent.

Javin, as he introduced himself as, proceed to give the grand tour of the UN Headquarters, just talk and talking with no end in sight. (Un)fortunately, Pravin Lal came to greet Zakharov personally.

"Prokhor!" His voice drilled through Zakharov spine. "Welcome back my friend!" Greeting Zakharov with open arms, hugging him as if he were an old friend.

"Thank you Pravin." He forced a smile.

"So, are the rumours true? Singularity reactors are only days from being ready?"  
"Ha, no, I'm afraid not, but let me assure you, you will be the first to know." He lied.

Lal chuckled. Did he recognize what Zakharov was doing? " The Fusion reactors you sent over have been more than efficient, everything is outfitted with them. They are a godsend!"

"You are more than welcome."

" Would you like a grand re-tour of the place? It has changed since you were here last."  
"No thank you-"

"Ah! Understandable! He trip must have been long and boring."

_Not really._

"Let me show you to the 'waiting room'."

"You make it sound like I am about to be interrogated, or I'm waiting for my first born." Zakharov joked.

"HA! Unless you want one?"  
"No thanks." He replied abruptly.

Lal's son had travelled with him on the Unity, Santiago had hers a few years after Planetfall. And if the rumours where true, Morgan had enough Children to populate a city.

_No children,_ He thought.


	11. Old Games- Prologue

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters. EDIT: 31/12/2013- Singularity is just a little too ahead for this sorty, so I have made the update. **

* * *

**Old Games- Prologue**

Lal pushed him to talk politics. The whole afternoon, evening (and more than likely late into the night) would be talk about politics.

The only qualified politician on the Unity Mission was the only person that seemed to 'enjoy' it. You could make easy money on which of the leaders wanting to play politics and who wanted to be left alone. (Then there was betting who wanted to take over the world first and how)

He talked non-stop at Zakharov until they arrived at the 'waiting room'. Lal had to deal with 'some other business', and left Zakharov to himself.

The waiting room itself was more like a set of rooms joining to a common area. The other rooms were for warring factions, to try and keep it civil. Just in case.

"No need for fighting" Lal had said. The man was oblivious, all they did was fight.

While he waited, he went through his PDA, knowing full well Natasha had done everything right, he just had to do the check before hand.

His comm received a message;

**_PRIVATE MESSAGE/ LOCAL SOURCE_**

**_TO: P. ZAKH31_**

**_CC: O. VITO_**

**_/PRIVATE/_**

**_GAIAN ENVOY- ARRIVED. _**

No sooner had he received the message, Lal arrived in with Deirdre in tow.  
Zakharov greeted her as any leader would, she did the same. Two Leaders.

"Still so formal, yet you two have the longest standing pact in Planet history, an envious feat indeed!" Lal laughed, toddling off.  
The pact was envious, combined votes from either party would make or break any council proposal. Lal dreaded the day that Deirdre (Who held the larger amount of votes) or Yang decided to step in and become Planetary Governor.

As soon as Lal was out of site, Deirdre shot daggers at Zakharov.  
"Thanks for the call!" She hissed.

"I got busy, I'm sorry!"  
"Yeah, yeah sure, no, like I haven't heard that one before." She rolled her eyes.

"It was the quantum reactor." He quietly snapped back. Trying not to get any information to the security system.

"What?"  
He nodded silently.  
"Is that what you and the GUPS (**_G_**_aia and __**U**__niversity __**P**__rimary scientific __**S**__ectors_) team's been doing?"

He nodded again.  
"Does anyone else know, officially or otherwise?"  
He shook his head, "Though Lal hinted at it being only days away."  
"Is it?"  
"Not that close."

Deirdre had been so busy with internal disputes with what she believed to be a corrupt Gaian council, she forgot to check with the GUPS teams.

"It would have been easier to talk with you via the GUPS."

"Yes." Zakharov spent a lot of personal time with the GUPS, it was the biggest division of scientist in the University. He grabbed her hand, "It is good to see you again Deirdre, even its only for a little while."

Deirdre smiled. "Likewise Prokhor."

There was just something calming about the two being with each other.

v v v

Deirdre was preparing for the Planetary Meeting. The previous night's sleeps had been rough, voices had come back. Millions of voices, screaming, talking. Even while she was awake.

Her eyelids were heavy, her patients short.

"Get in, get sleep, get back." She muttered to herself.

Lucy came in, "Ready when you are ma'am." She reported.

The Gaian council was on her back even more than ever, demanding the selling of Gaian territory to Morganite buyers to help "raise funds".  
The Morganites, unable to see Planet as more than a resource, would burn all the xenofields, build more boreholes and disturb more than enough mindworms to cause them to attack.  
Deirdre sent out a warning. "If you plan to devastate this plane, then you can hand me in your resignations now."

They kept quiet. Same with Kathleen. The demands for meetings slowed down, and Deirdre went back to running her faction then running about after old men and their money.

Though the lack of sleep did make her irritable.

They had arrived at UN Headquarters. Lucy stayed with the jet as aids where escorted away and Deirdre to the waiting room. When she saw Zakharov face, the urge to punch it rose high. Though she wasn't a very violent person, and deep down inside her, she knew someone else would do it for her.

But once she was able to talk to him, things became clearer, the voices where quiet, there was a small time of peace.

"There is something up with the council." She muttered. "They have outside influences." Deirdre began to briefly describe the last few months since they last spoke. Zakharov, having the Hunter-Seeker Algorithm, hadn't had these problems, yet.

"Do you think the two are linked?"  
"More than likely."

Morgan enter the room, making an entrance as always.

"Oh look, it's the dynamic duo."

"Greetings Morgan." Deirdre acknowledged,

Zakharov stayed back.

"How are the happy couple?"

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Everything." He snarled.

They had both been in conflict with each other, Deirdre was a serious force to be reckoned with as she took some of Morgan's cities, forcing him to submit to a treaty, thanks to Lal's intervention.

"You can't, and won't have everything."

"Bullshit." They were both centimetres away from each other, staring, ready to defend their beliefs. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent like some rouge killer. "I'll have you one day, by force if I have too."

She had never been so disgusted. She would never allow him to do so. Not if it cost her everything.

"You vulgar being."

"Tree hugging tramp, don't think I know what's going on over there in your _Garden of Eden_." He side eyed Zakharov. "Your peace will end in fire." He threatened.

"Idle threats don't scare me."

Yang enter the room, Morgan suddenly backed off. Bowing to Deirdre, then walking to the other side rooms. Yang never said much, he didn't have too. Morgan knew that no war could be won without heavy hitters. And with the two heavy hitters living in a quiet peace, he needed a better plan.

"Your 'friends' are becoming restless."

"Human nature," Zakharov interjected.  
"Or they know something we don't." Deirdre muttered.

"I've heard words that probe teams have infiltrated your ranks"

Deirdre knew he would find out, she wasn't surprised. She let embassies from all factions in Dreams of Green to provide a real City of the Planet. However that left her more venerable to probes, but immigrants from all over planet found peace in her cities.

"Apparently." She stared at the door that Morgan walked into, knowing he was up to something. Yang handed her a small PDA.

"I have had a similar issue. I have leads."

Deirdre and Zakharov stared at Yang in confusion. Yang never helped, so why now?

"We can trade information, it will cost you. Yang Mine- 3 days."

Deirdre pointed to Zakharov. Gesturing if he was to pop along.

"He has the Algorithm, he may be of some use. There is no need to relay the same information twice."


	12. Old Games- Part I

** NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters. EDIT: I find myself re-editing the previous chapter to coincide with the bullshit in this chapter. **

**Part 1 of 3**

* * *

**Old Games: Part I**

"I'm concerned with what you got me into"  
"Don't be."  
"I will be."

They whispered as Zakharov pasted her to his seat.

Corzan was stoic, Miriam was seething and Morgan was up to something.  
Just a normal day at the office.

Lal was still head of the council, what good that did, but I don't think anyone else cared to take the job. These people were idealists, the last and only hope for humanity, they didn't want to play politics.

First order of business was the handing over a technology; handing it over to mad men, atrocities waiting to happen, the death of millions thanks to the sharing of technology.

Had Deirdre become to judgmental?

No, just old and tired, tired of trying to making them see what they were doing was wrong.

Her back ached, it was time for another treatment.

4 weeks in a tube. A small steel tube, a lot like the cryo chambers on-board the Unity, it used to bring hellish nightmares, then dreams of the fungus fields.

_One dream however, one dream stuck well. On a hillside among the soft orange and purple tendrils of a vast fungal forest, the sound of running water gurgles loudly in the vicinity. _

_But then there was a feeling of panic. No mask, but breathing comes easily. _

_From somewhere, a voice seems to whisper "earthDeirdre," but perhaps it is only the breeze._

_But then the fungus is growing perceptibly, the spores gently nudging you as they slowly stretch and twist. Fungal bloom! Panic returns full, struggling in the encroaching tendrils. "earthDeirdre!" The voice again, more insistent._

_The last tendrils break , freedom, running across the endless field of purple and orange. "earthDeirdre beware!" from close behind you_

_and then . . . _

A half-remembered dream tugs constantly. She tried hard, but cannot recapture it.

Now there is silence in the tank. Planet has been quiet of late.

The price for pay for immortality? The others say its madness, some don't understand, and then there is pity for 'The child of Earth'.

Prolonging the treatment would be a bad idea. Having the body start to deteriorate again, well Miriam shows what happens. Thinning of the hair, skin, almost see-threw human.

"It is a damn miracle she is still alive. Let it be her old god, science or sheer dumb luck." It had been stated. Miriam made her choice, she knew how to live, but she refused to die.

The soul reason for the council meeting was to address certain issue, but all that happened was old doddering fools drooling shit from their mouths. This was the time to catch up with sleep.

Hours later, the council broke for recess, to resume in the morning. Nothing was addressed, no one slept these days. Delayed side effect from the treatment?

Unknown, Morgan always slept to well.

Deirdre rubbed her face, pulling back her hair as she did. Aching like the old. The leaders left their seats, Corzan Santiago stopped next to her looking down at an old friend, who seemed over it all. Corzan put her hand on Deirdre's shoulder. The two may not see eye to eye as they used to, but without Deirdre, Corzan would not have been here today.

"Fight and move on."  
Deirdre acknowledge with a shy smile, nodding in agreement.

It was bad if she could feel it. Taking in a deep breath, she walked out, head high, elegant and determined.

Lal's greeting party had duplicated, taking the leaders to their private quarters for the night.

Her comm blinked:

**_PRIVATE MESSAGE/ SCRAMBLED SOURCE_**

**_TO: D. SKYE_**

**_CC: P. ZAKH_**

**_/PRIVATE/_**

**_P: ?_**

**_/CHAT OPENED/_**

**_/CHANNEL SECURED/_**

**_D: TREAMENT_**

**_P: WHEN?_**

**_D: SOON._**

**_P: HAVE TEMPT SOLUTION, WILL HAVE IT BROUGHT OVER._**

Guards were at her door, why she need the security was beyond her, Morgan would only make threats, he had no guts otherwise. It was concluded they were there to keep everyone in and away. For what reason, it didn't matter.

Lucy arrived with the package, a small needle with something scribble on the side of it.

'28 day relief. Please consult gene therapy after.'

So it was 28 days to find out what was going on. Can't rush these things. At least she felt nothing once again, a relief she seem to crave more.

**_PRIVATE MESSAGE/ SCRAMBLED SOURCE_**

**_TO: P. ZAKH_**

**_CC: D. SKYE_**

**_/PRIVATE/_**

**_THANK YOU._**

Out of the 7, Deirdre and Zakharov where the closest professionally, the rest couldn't trust each other. Lal kept the peace thanks to technology bribes from the two factions and credit bribes from Morgan. The sanctions where severe, not everyone could deal with them, but not everyone was big enough.

It was unheard of for anyone to be that 'chummy' without wanting war.

The voices whispered again, but they were still 'too far away'. She was unable to hear them clearly.  
Deirdre feared that something was about to happen. Even with fungus and centuari preserves, planet was always thinking, moving. Her thoughts trailed off to somewhere else, with someone.

"Ma'am?" Lucy broke her train of thought.

"Yes Lucy?"  
"How was the meeting?"  
"Unproductive, they always are. It was more like a therapy session for the criminally insane." They were all criminals, every last one of them. "You really have to be in this job."

"Shall we leave in the morning?"  
"There is a midday recess. We will leave then at the latest."

"Do we expect trouble?"  
"I always expect trouble. Besides we have more important things to deal with."

There was muffled chatting outside the door.  
"I insist you stay, otherwise you will not be able to vote on the upcoming agenda. "  
"An abstain vote it is then."

Deirdre and Lucy poked their heads from around two guards to see Lal's pointless and half heart attempts at keeping Yang in sight.

"Looks like someone has the same idea…" Muttered Lucy.

"Yang man have other business to deal with in his outer colonies ."

"Nerve Stapling?"

"You cannot assume."  
The two talked in code, with the guards around them, there was no way they could speak out loud.  
Yang had found what he was looking for. He had his fill, and he needed to leave, leaving a fake trail behind him. Would someone be framed this time? Miriam? Morgan? Who knows. Anyone was fair game.

"I need to speak with the Academician."

"Shall I clean the dishes?"  
"And the fish too."

v v v

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Zakharov commanded.

Deirdre walked in. Zakharov could tell she was up to something.  
"Room locked out."  
"Yes."  
"Yang is leaving."  
"This concerns me how Deirdre?"  
"He's got something."

"Maybe there is just something wrong with him."  
"There is always something wrong with him, that's not the point. He can tell me what's going on." Deirdre defended her reasoning. Kinda.

"With YOUR cities?"  
"No, now I think it's something bigger."

Zakharov cocked an eyebrow, adamant the fungus studies had finally caught up with her, she'd finally lost the plot.

"I'm serious!" She scowled at him. "Trust me. Or someone is going to leak about the genetics tampering."

"You're black mailing me?"  
All the words that could spill from him mouth would land him in a lot of trouble, but right now, it was just easier to trust her. Then either let her calm down and realise it's all a mistake or she ends up being right and shit hits the fan.

"Just trust me."

"I trust you."


	13. Old Games- Part II

**NOTE: I do not own SMAC/X and/or its characters. Beta by Dandy-in-the-Aspic**

**Part 2 of 3**

* * *

**Old Games: Part II**

"It's a shame that you are leaving us so early Lady Skye."

"I have other matters to attend to."

Zakharov was unsure if he was going to follow Deirdre straight away. As much as he hated these council meetings, he wasn't overly thrilled (or trusting) about Deirdre's plan with Yang.

The temptation to pull out of this was great; there was no benefit to him and his faction, just another '_heavy hitter'_ who could start a war.

Lal grabbed Deirdre by the upper arm. Zakharov found himself need to defend her, although he stood still and emotionless. Only a raised eyebrow could be noticed as his usual stance of folded arms.

"What do you know?" he demanded.

"A lot," Deirdre replied calmly. "That is why I am the Xenobiologist and you are the politician, friend." The last word carried a warning, its tone could break down Tachyon field, devastate cities, call upon a war.

She pulled her arm off from Lal's grip.

"I know what is going on."

"What going on than Lal?" she asked, "What is so disgustingly diabolical that you treat me like some monster, reaping the planet and its people, causing atrocities and causing our demise, AGAIN?"

"Your pact is suspicious."

"Get over yourself ,Pravin."

Deirdre left.

Zakharov looked to Lal, who looked as close as anyone had seen to him being seething. Glaring daggers to Zakharov. He ignored Lal and continued to the council chambers.

v v v

The meeting was over in what seemed like minutes. The session closed (for good) and he was promptly taken to the Aerospace Complex. AS he was about to enter the tarmac, he was stopped by a firm hand.

"What did you and her do to him?" Corzan demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Colonel. "

Corzan glared at him, her grip tightening on his shoulder. "You and her stand behind your re-"

"Colonel," he interrupted her battle speech. "Hate me for what I do, what I stand for, but it is widely known through the whispers that if you ever decided to come charging down on you horses, you wouldn't make it to the front door."

"Do you suggest-"

"You cannot afford to sustain your faction as it is, let alone an army big enough to take me down. Then you have the problem of keeping the peace with the Gaians, and whoever else you're beating up at the time."

Corzan let go his shoulder. He had left a mark on her.

"Leave me to my research as I have left you to your war games."

Zakharov made it into the jet. Vitos began running over the new intel, which was being passed to the Gaian's. He however, had something else on his mind.

** _PRIVATE MESSAGE/ SCRAMBLED SOURCE  
_****_TO: D. SKYE  
_****_CC: P. ZAKH_**

**_/PRIVATE/  
_****_P: I DON'T TRUST YANG_**

**_/CHAT OPENED/  
_****_/CHANNEL SECURED/_**

**_D: YOU DON'T TRUST ANYONE  
_****_P: I REALLY DON'T TRUST YANG  
_****_P: I SERIOUSLY ADVISE AGAINST THIS WHOLE IDEA.  
_****_D: SUGGESTION NOTED._**

Vitos stopped talking. Their comms all went off simultaneously. It was from the GUPS. They'd been attacked. It was impossible. _How?_

"Gaian side sir, 3 researchers dead, 34 injured."

** _/CHAT OPENED/  
_****_/CHANNEL SECURED/_**

**_D: 3 RESEARCHERS DEAD, 1000'S INJURED.  
_****_P: I WAS JUST INFORMED.  
_****_D: HOW_**

Zakharov had no answer for her.

v v v

Deirdre was only minutes from Chiron Preserve. This would set her back, but her people where her first concern. She could see the devastation as she flew in. It was horrific, billowing smoke from the base of the main building, and a gaping hole on the side of the other one.

No sooner had she landed, there was military everywhere, the aids disbursed to help with relief efforts, Deirdre went straight to the heart of the city, where this had all taken place.

As she arrived, she found an injured scientist, University.

"What happened?"

"Some came in. Security stopped them," they gasped. "Bodies rigged. It took out the node entirely. Hit residential as well." They fell into her arm, barely conscious.

Medics arrived to treat them.

"We are sweeping the rest of this city and any nearby cities. University is sending in help, most of our people are un-route," she was informed by the cities chief of police. But before Deirdre could praise the Chief of Police, she was interrupted. "But you need to leave. Now."

"By whose orders?" she demanded.

"Segnir's, Lady Deirdre."

No sooner had those words been said, Segnir appeared via holo."Ma'am we fear for your safety."

"I'm fine, I am in no trouble."

"Ma'am, you need to be somewhere safe, intel reports that you are on the hit list. This was an assassination. Top researchers," he informed. "You are still listed as top researcher."

Deirdre had been one since planet fall.

"Ma'am, we need you back at your jet."

The holo ended.

"Get me back to the Aerospace."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As she walked onto the jet, Lucy immediately started to take off.

"You know?"

"Taking you to the safest place I know ma'am."

v v v

Zakharov was receiving a hail on his comm. He was requested downstairs. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, there was no time for this, never any time for this.

He slipped into the elevator, in moments he was down at the foyer.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Academician, you have been requested," he was informed. "She won't give a name, but insists she knows you. "

There, in a white gown, dirty and dusty, was Deirdre. Besides her, and unmarked pilot, pink and gold haired woman, it was Lucy.

"Why are you here?"

"Lucy's idea, not mine."

"But-"

"Can we discuss this somewhere else, Academician?"

Zakharov looked to the receptionist. "No calls from anyone. Understand?"

He gestured for Lucy and Deirdre to follow him,into the elevator, up to the 52nd floor.

Zakharov put the room under lockdown, Deirdre already began pacing, he offered Lucy a seat.

"This wasn't my idea, someone is trying to assassinate me apparently," she spat out.

"Trying?"

"That's what the intel says, I don't believe them."

"I can tell."

"Why did you bring me here, Lucy?" Deirdre demanded.

"The Algorithm, Deirdre." Zakharov pointed out.

"And I wasn't going to make it to Song of the Deep or Beta Sector," Lucy added.

"Algorithm." It only seemed logical. However it did nothing to improve her mood.

"Lucy, if you need to freshen up, Natasha will be able to help you down stairs."

Lucy took the hint.

Deirdre sat there quietly.

"Lucy had the right idea."

"I know."

"You're not immortal."

"I'm damn close," she quipped back.

Zakharov just stared at her.

"Will you re-think the Yang expedition?"

"Maybe."

Zakharov sat down on a small, neutral coloured couch.

Deirdre rubbed her temple in annoyance.

What could she do?

There was a period of science between the two, Deirdre and Zakharov just sat quietly looking at each other.

"I'd like you to stay here until it's safe for you to return back," Zakharov asked as professionally as an almost personal question could.

"Okay."

Zakharov was shocked by the lack of arguing from her.

"What good it will do, I don't honestly know, but if my people can live, I'll do just about anything," she replied.

There was silence again.

"It has been a long time since you were here last."

"It has."

Deirdre tried to recall the reasons for her first visit.

"The first time we met on Planet soil was here."

"And I'm almost certain I punched you in the eye here."

Zakharov chuckled.

"I remember always being cold here." But now, she couldn't feel much at all.  
Maybe Miriam had the right idea.

"Now what?" Deirdre asked.

"If you need somewhere to freshen up…"

Deirdre walked over to kiss him gently on the lips. Her elegant hands cupping is rough face.  
They looked into each other eyes.

"Now what?" he asked.


End file.
